


Magia Crew

by DigiConjurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: With the coming of MagiaCon, we take a look behind the scenes and during the con itself.





	1. #1: Mage Boys

Compared to many other worlds found across the clusters of universe at one’s fingertips, Neo Digia was far more lax when it came to clothing and makeup. As long as you're wearing some within reason, you should be alright. As a result, most clothing companies designed less in regard for either gender or race and instead experimented with colors and styles. In the world of cosplay, options galore opened up for both sides. 

This brings us to a home, where a package has just ‘arrived’ for one of the occupants. It’s also where our story truly begins. “Coming!” a voice announced as a person scrambled over to the door, pulling it open and showing off his manicured red nails to the world. The ruby color is a bold choice. 

There, a deliveryman awaited with a package. A regular drow of sorts (possibly in a relationship with a man), he had the usual postman outfit. Light cyan top, with the traditional shorts and mail bag. The package in question didn’t look like it fitted into his pouch. Not ideal, but it happens sometimes. “Package for Alex Smith.” the delivery drow explained as our hero approached, making sure to not to open the door on him. “I guess that would be you, then?”

A nod, followed by the handing over of the goods.

“Thank you.” Alex answered and headed back inside, closing the door behind him. Then he headed for his destination - a kitchen table of all places.

Inside, the whole place was decorated with a variety of knickknacks and figurines. Though the actual walls were kept plain. Photos and stuff could be on tables, not wall. But there wasn’t enough to have him or his husband to be considered ‘otakus’ or something like that. Just enough for it to at least seem lived in.

At the table, Alex ripped into the box and took the contents in. while one of the perks of being 

“This is it.” he thought, searching for the one thing in particular out of the many things held within. Eventually, what looked to be a ID badge came out. But instead of showing a picture of himself, instead it showed our hero in a cosplay healer  outfit. “Got to love Jester’s Entertainment.”

He looked towards the badge. With MagiaCon right around the corner, it was a necessary compromise for cosplayers and the staff running the event. Of which he was one of them. Just the thought of getting to be such a part of event like this was cause for celebration. If this had been sprung on him. In truth, he had known for some time. Didn’t really change the butterflies rattling about his stomach at the moment.

A second ID followed the first, showing a picture of a male healer. While his husband 

That was then followed by the pulling out of a cream-colored baggy dress. The sort that can double as a mage’s outfit in the hands of a cosplayer. “Got to love Jester’s Entertainment.”

While his perception of the company was slightly skewed as a result of his husband working there,

He holds it up to his chest, rushing over to the bathroom to get a better look with him in it. And maybe snap a pic or two as well. Especially for a certain someone. They would appreciate it most of all.

So he walked over to the bathroom with his outfit. Then he closed the door behind him and got to stripping down. But not before putting his phone on the counter for later use

“Hmm…”

He held the dress up, making sure to tuck in his privates before getting to putting it on. While it was unlikely for someone to really notice on initial view, your immersion of the character wouldn’t quite be the same otherwise. 

Then it was just a matter of getting the outfit on. While fashion had gotten to the point that both genders were  equivalents when it came to options, sizes not so much. So he had the outfit specially made by the costume department using his own money. Well, it had come from some past cosplay jobs, but you 

It cost a bit more to get, but well worth the trouble. Maybe it was the way they made their stuff or perhaps the wide range of materials they were allowed to use.

He bent down and grabbed a pink twintail wig he had forgotten to pick up the early day. Sitting it on his head, it was time for make-up.

“Perfect.” Alex thought, stuffing his makeup kit back into the drawer. Now he needed prop his device for some ‘shots’ . The picture didn’t need to be perfect, but it would be good to get as close as the cosplayer could.

“Here goes nothing.”

The camera on his phone set up, it was time for a couple snapshots. Alex held still, having grabbed a toy wand to hold and complete the ensemble. As in a regular wand, not the erotic kind. Just because the story is going this particular direction doesn’t mean we don’t have limits. Because we do.

The light of the camera flooded our ‘heroine’s’ vision, the surefire sign that the photo had been taken. A look followed, with him navigating over to the text menu.

_ MahoAlex logged in. _

MahoAlex: Oh hunny?

_ MahoDave logged in. _

MahoDave: Yes, Alex?

MahoAlex just uploaded a photo.

MahoDave: Oh my. Looking good. ;)

MahoAlex: Thank you!

_ MahoDave logged out. _

_ MahoAlex logged out. _

.

Dave gave the photo one more look, shoving his phone back into his pocket right after. A smile hung on his face.

While office work was by no means a drag, it was not anything to really write home about.

His desk was one of his few places that served to bring him some peace in Jester’s Entertainment. 

Decorated with pictures of him and Alex in a plain connected frames, it reflected their journey as a couple. The initial photos looked like something out of a cruddy video game, having been taken on a photoshoot for some company that neither man believed was still around. Or had been absorbed into the Jester’s Entertainment conglomerate.

So he had to dress up like the dumb yet heroic knight while his then acquaintance was dressed as the beautiful and smart princess. There was even one where he got to be a female knight with the princess. The rest of the photos show a variety of shoots. Some did involve on both of their parts. While Dave wasn’t that good, Alex made up for it. Especially that time when he jumped out of that cake in a playboy bunny costume to propose to him. Of course he said yes.

“We looked so cute then.” he thought, only for the sound of footsteps to cut him off from his daydreaming.

“Do you have those papers, by any chance?” a voice announced and forced our hero to turn around. An orc in a business suit stood at the front of his cubicle, his entire outfit quite a mess. While the suit looked alright, it was quite obvious that it hadn’t been worn in some time. On top of the time looking like it had been repeatedly strangled. Which was actually quite a common fate for orc ties to find themselves facing down.

Nonetheless, he did a quick search of his desk. While there was a chance this was the wrong papers, it was something he could risk in that moment. Which probably wasn’t the best. But you know, not going to judge here.

“Here you go, Ragnar.” Dave explained and handed over a small stack of papers. “That should be all of it.”

Ragnar gives a nod, only for something else to come up. So he gave the man a slight tap and watched Dave focus back on him.

“Could I have some help with this tie?” Ragnar inquired as Dave took notice of his mess of a tie. The orc got a nod, watching his co-worker get up and slowly approach.

“I asked my wife to help me tie it and she asked ‘Why? Do you want to get executed any faster?’. Then she laughed.”

Dave let out a slight chuckle of his own.

“She’s the butcher, right?” he inquired, tightening the tie as best he could. Ragnar gave a nod and made an effort to stay still. Which was easier said than done when it came to the art of tying ties.

“Yeah. Can slaughter a cow like no one’s business.” the orc answered, letting a smile form on his face “She’s not half bad of a lady either.”

He cracked a smile as his co-worker finished their work on the tie.

“Yeah.” Dave remarked. “Dinner one of these days, perhaps?”

Ragnar looked away. Possibly making a mental note to ask his wife about it.

“Maybe.” the orc answered as he watched Dave return to his cubicle. “I’ll bring it up to her and maybe then we can work out a time.”   
His co-worker gave a nod, following it up with a wave as Ragnar headed on.

“Just a little bit longer.”

Dave’s gaze turned to the clock on his desk. While there was still an hour or two of work left, he was fine with it. The package had arrived without anything missing and Alex looked quite cute in his outfit. If anything, he couldn’t wait to try his own outfit on and join in a little themed 

While Dave had never been that much of a fan of acting as ‘technical support’ (Jester Entertainment wanted their employees to be capable of multiple jobs and stuff), it was something that he refined while engaging in his cosplays with Alex. So Dave cleaned his cubicle up for the night and made his way towards the elevator.

“Heading out?” Ragnar remarked as he joined our hero in the elevator. There was still quite a bit of room in there. What are they expecting to be riding in there? Elephants?

Actually, scratch that. It’s probably like some large insectoid creature. Or perhaps even entities that don’t under the concept of weight.

“Yep.” Dave answered and turned to face the orc. Of course, both men decided to ignore my question. Which means that I still don’t if my theory is true or not. “Want me to take the tie off?”

Ragnar nodded and watched the cosplayer work his magic. While his finesse was not quite on the same level as Dave, he made up for it with an attention to detail unlike most of his kind. Which judging by the plans he was carrying suggest robotics of some sort. Okay, those looks on par with those nekoroids.

That remark got me a look. I swear I wasn’t peeking. Just curious about that.

“There you go.”

Ragnar gave a nod and the two men went their separate ways when the elevator doors opened. The orc over went on over to his station wagon, while the cosplayer had his truck. Not the sort of vehicles you would expect from such people. I would personally take it as a welcome surprise. 

“Uh… hi?” Dave whispered, just realizing that he was not alone. Or that the voice had been here the entire day between the couple. “I hope I wasn't boring you at all.”

Not really. I have to summarize what you do for work anyhow. 

A nod. Then Dave starting up of the vehicle. 

The ride that follows is a short one. Mostly because traffic was light and there weren’t any idiots on the road.

Once off the highway, it was just a matter of navigating the roads back home. Along the way, we get to see the various billboards and companies. We have stuff like a revival of the Pastela Princesses, something about Glady’s the ankylosaurus and something to visit the kingdom of Raios.

“Just a little bit longer.” he thought as his home finally coming into view. While the Smith’s house was quite plain, it did the job.

Just barely, Alex could be made out making dinner for the two. It looked to be sandwiches and a salad of some sort. A simple and plain meal, best for times like these. Sadly I can’t really taste any of it, so I guess it’ll be good?

Dave drove the car up into the driveway and got out. If he was lucky, the door would be unlocked and he could just step on through. Easy stuff.

“I'm home!” he announced and grabbed the doorknob. A twist followed and…

Locked. Well that failed.

Thankfully, Alex seemed to notice his arrival and rushed on over. Still dressed in his costume, of course. What were you expecting?

“Sorry about this!” Alex announced, his tone now girly and slightly hyperactive. It suited him quite nicely. “Your costume is on the table. Get dressed and then we'll see about dinner.”

Dave gave a nod. He walked on over to the table, picking up what looked to be a cleric robe. 

“Dang. This is quite impressive.” the cosplayer thought and flashed a thumbs up to his crossdresser husband. “This was definitely worth the extra cost.”

Alex gave a nod and watched as Dave entered the bathroom, coming out in his costume. While similar to his husband's, he actually looked like a proper priest. With a cool-looking staff to boot..

“Now, you can be Magnus, while I can be Lillia.” Alex explained, watching Dave’s face blush a bright shade of pink. It looked good on him. “Though, that does leave the question of who’s going to gather caterers…”

Dave pulled his phone out.

“I might know someone.” the cosplayer answered and opened the device up. If he was lucky, the cosplayer would catch him.


	2. #2 Mage Food

**#2 Mage Food**

As a whole, cellular communication sat low on the list of things that Ragnar enjoyed doing.

If given the choice, he rather be working on a design or blueprint. Maybe some new ride at an amusement park. Like that time he got to design the bumper cars for the boss’s office. I don’t know why she of all people would need such an enclosure.

Sure, talking through the phone was a necessary thing to do from time to time, but not being able to see the face of the person always seemed to put the orc on edge. For all purposes, they could be naked and he wouldn’t be any the wiser.

‘As long as I love you, then you can love with me. Let's show them all what we can do!’

As his radio rang out another pop tune sung by what the radio announcer claimed to be robot catgirls or as they were properly known - Nekoroids. Now that was something that he wouldn’t mind taking a look at. Of course, trying to actually access such blueprints meant running into the strange problem of them not being listed in Jester’s Entertainment database. Even though such humanoids were becoming quite common in most cities.

Usually it was something about trade secrets and not wanting to piss people with large axes off. That’s what they claimed at least, especially as the plans for their own line of Mage Girls-themed bots were just about ready to be shown off to the world. While he had helped in the planning process, the rest was on the robotic department. Maybe then they would have an answer to that problem. 

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Ragnar made a left at an intersection and let a sense of ease come over him. 

The bustling city had given way to a more serene neighborhood, with lots of trees and nature to live with. The initial neighborhood consisted of six houses, all of similar designs with a road leading out to similarly designed dwellings. Perfect for orcs and other races that preferred to have their homes in the forest rather than the city.

For our orc, his house looked to be the far right one. While painted a light shade of brown, quite a bit of love looked to have gone into it. So he guided his vehicle in, making sure to open the garage beforehand. Ragnar had learned his lesson, unlike some other people he knew.

The garage was surprisingly clean, with all his axes and other junk in organized boxes for their particular times. There was even a drafting table on wheels, for such times when the orc wanted to draw out in nature.

“Home sweet home.” Ragnar thought and got out of his now parked car. He closed the garage door behind himself and deposited his shoes at the battered door.

Compared to Dave and Alex's house, his was more on the ‘natural’ side of things.

Faux stone covered the walls, while the floors had gone for a rougher hardwood than what you would expect in a place like this. Though that doesn’t explain why the garage dumps you we find ourselves in the kitchen. An orc woman is hard at work, deboning what looked to be a full cow. She had the beast skinned, judging by all the leather now laying on the floor.

“I'm home, Clementine.” Ragnar announced and carefully gave his wife a slight tap. She put down her knife and cracked a smile. 

“Welcome home.” she answered. “Anything in particular that you would like for dinner?”

Ragnar turned his attention to the cow . While he would've preferred to not having to watch his wife butcher animals on the main counter, it couldn't be helped.

“Ribs sound ni-”

Before he had a chance to even finish that sentence, the orc's phone began ringing. So he pulled it out and gave the screen a quick glance before actually answering.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Can I ask you a favor?” the voice on the other end remarked and got a sigh in return. While Ragnar 

“Dave, this is better be good.” Ragnar muttered. While this wouldn’t be as bad if this was say, a request for a blueprint. Sadly, he doubted that would actually come up.

“I was hoping to get your wife to do some of the catering for MagiaC-”

Before the orc had a chance to really answer, his wife snatched the phone out of his hands.

“I’m guessing you’re a friend of my husband, correct?” Clementine answered, making sure to hold the device out close enough that Ragnar could hear as well.

“Correct.” Dave remarked and stopped for a second. “The con is in a couple days. I'm sorry if this is a bit of a last minu-”

“Not at all. I'm in between jobs anyway. “ the caterer answered and her husband took a deep breath. “Anything in particular that you would like me to make for this con of yours?”

Dave fell silent for a second time. Though, this could just be the result of having to consult with Alex on what the food plan is.

“Well, it's going to be a convention for a fantasy show... so lots of meat, veggies, salad and all that good stuff.”

“Good to know. I just need the number for your boss.”

“Of course.”

A bit of phone number giving later, the phone returned to Ragnar’s hands.

“Do have a pleasant day.” the orc explained and hung up right after. After, his attention turned to his wife. “Well, do you want to call her no-”

Before that sentence could even finish, the sound of bells whistled through the air. It brought with it the arrival of a woman. Towering over both orcs, she had a sense of regalness and chaos surrounding her. A pale white coat covered her body, while a pair of violet eyes gazed over the occupants of the room. That didn’t explain why she decided a mix of pink and purple hair was a good hairstyle to have. I won’t judge.

Her costume was just as bizarre. An orange jumpsuit covered in blue paint splotches. Or would that be the other way around? It was complemented by a similar set of what I think are boots. Or maybe those are supposed to be ballet heels. Finishing it all off, was an oversized orange court jester hat covered in paint splotches with bells at the end.

“What do you need from Jestery?” the woman announced and focused in on Clementine. I feel like this is a case where someone should’ve asked if they could come in before just teleporting without warning.

But what do I know. I’m just the narrator here.

“I was asked by one of your employees to cater for I guess one of your conventions.” Clementine answered, Jestery’s focus more on the partially butchered cow rather than the caterer. Silence followed for a few brief moments. 

“Jestery will stay for dinner. Then Jestery will decide.” the jester finally announced and took a seat at the table. Ragnar reluctantly joined her. If only to keep an eye on their unannounced guest and maybe make. “Give Jestery your best surf and turf.”

Clementine made her way over to the refrigerator and opened it up. The look that the jester got was definitely not one she wanted. 

“Sorry, but we don't have any seafo-” Clementine started, only for a package of shrimp to appear. Please tell me you didn’t steal those. That would be rude. 

“That better?” the jester remarked and watched the caterer look the seafood over.

“Yeah.” she remarked and put the shrimp into the fridge. Then it was back to work on the cow.

“There we go.”

After putting a majority of the beef in the fridge, Clementine got to work on the actual dish itself.

The shrimp were up first, getting coated in light olive oil with a sprinkle or two of various herbs. Seasoning the steak followed, with both parts going into their own separate pans on the stove.

“Do you like onions by chance, Miss Jestery?” the caterer inquired and turned to face her guest. But Jestery had gone cross eyed. How she managed that, I’m not entirely sure.

“No, onions alway make Jestery cry.” Jestery announced as her gaze searched for any onions in the immediate vicinity. When she found none, it was back to the table. Hopefully, she realizes that onions do that to everyone.

“Understood.”

With that question now answered, Clementine walked back to the fridge and opened it up. In this particular instance, it just meant grabbing some asparagus and steaming the veggies in a pot for a couple minutes. 

Then the time came to just wait.

Sure, this was the least interesting part of the cooking process. You want to be doing something but everything (cooking-wise, at least) is done at the moment.

“Jestery can fix that!”

Of course, the jestery way here was to just advance time ahead. Which I guess works. Especially since she managed to actually stop it right so that their meal wouldn’t be overcooked. Hopefully. 

“Uh… thank you?” Clementine whispered and took the food off the burners, plating them as nicely as she could. While the time jump had gotten it all cooked, there was no telling if would actually taste any good. Let alone be safe to eat. But the caterer plated it anyway.

A quick walk from the kitchen to the table was what followed.

“Bon appetit.” the caterer announced as she set the plates down. Then it was a cautious step back. Just in case.

Jestery immediately dug into her surf and turf, while Ragnar just watched on. Not because he didn’t like his wife’s food (far from it), but rather he didn’t want to jinx what might be a major deal.

“Overall, it’s quite flavorless.” Jestery started and decided to grab Ragnar’s plate as well. “While all the seasoning and stuff is good, the time shift ruined it.”   
And I wonder who we have to blame for that?

Ignoring the rambling of our narrator, Jestery continued eating. At least leave some for the people who ‘welcomed’ you in. 

“Overall, I believe you'll make a perfect caterer for MagiaCon.” the jester remarked, collecting the plates and teleported away right after. At the very least, she did leave the contract behind. Already signed with her stuff to boot.

“Good to know.” Clementine answered as she tried to remember where she put that pen of hers. While the writing device could easily be replaced with something like a pencil or even a marker, the signature wouldn't look half as impressive. “Here it is.”

The pen in question looked more like a cigar than a writing tool. But considering how hard an orc would have to even grip a regular pen without smashing it into a million pieces, it was an interesting compromise to be observed. 

With pen now found, Clementine sat down beside her husband and began filling out the necessary paperwork. 

I,  _ Clementine Ulbra  _ agree to provide catering services for MagiaCon.

That's it? I'm no lawyer, but there isn't much in the way of telling you how you'll be paid or what hours you'll be working. Though, that's something to ask Dave about.

“He has a poin-” Ragnar started, only to realize where that remark came from. The orc took it surprisingly well. Especially when you consider how most people usually do. Those are the worst at times.

But Clementine finished signing the sheet and watched it disappear. Something something efficiency, I guess?

Whatever the case, the caterer let her attention turn to her husband. 

“Now, what do you want for dinner?” she inquired, getting an intimate whisper in return. “That can be for another day, okay?”

Ragnar nodded and cleared his throat. As nice as that meal might’ve been, he had something else in mind.

“Some cereal would be nice.” he suggested, only to get a chuckle in return. Which was then followed by a look. I guess tonight’s dinner is do it yourself then.

“Oh well.” Ragnar remarked, going off to make dinner as Clementine got to calling people.

“Miss Hokai, I been asked by Jester Entertainment to cater one of their events. While I don’t need a cook, I wouldn’t mind some of your ‘plushies’. The life-sized ones, to be exact.”

Ragnar’s attention turned to her wife. As tempting as it probably was to ask for an opportunity to get to examine one of the suits without someone in it, that was pushing his luck. So he returned to the pouring of his cereal.

“Got it.” Clementine remarked and hung up, getting ready to call up the next person on her list of enem- I mean contacts. Stupid slip of my tongue.   



	3. #3 Mage Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Late. Sorry about that.

**#3 - Mage Want**

A smart car arrives in a parking spot.

It’s passenger, a dwarf of all people steps out and kicks off any dust that might be on them from today's work. She was dressed in a white blouse and black skirt, with her purse serving as more of a backpack than an actual purse. A pair of heels somehow held onto her feet, while stockings covered her legs. 

“Just a little bit further.” she thought and headed for the elevator. Which did meaning have to make a couple bunny hops in the hopes of reaching the button.     
For Crystal Sparklebright, there was nothing better than coming home after a long day of work. While managing the voice actors affiliated with Jester Entertainment had gone quite good today, there was still one obstacle to pure relaxation.

The elevator doors eventually arrived, forcing her to bunny hop a bit more to push the button for her floor. It took Crystal a couple attempts, but she pressed it.

“Today, I'll stand up to her.” she thought and took a deep breath. The dwarf was used to dealing with stubborn personalities. It was a major part of her job. But this was on a whole different level. Try as she might, this ‘woman' always had the upper hand.

The walk from the elevator was actually quite short. Not that you could tell that from Crystal's pace at the moment.

“I’m home!” the dwarf announced as she pushed the door open.

“Would you like dinner, a bath…” a woman’s voice announces, as what looks to be a female golem grabbed hold. Carved from marble, she looks to be dressed like someone from the fifties rather than much more modern times. They even had a beehive wig of sorts that was probably held on with a copious amount of glue. “Or me~”

Crystal took a deep breath. 

It wasn't that the dwarf minded such behavior from her maid. But as a manager, let alone one that had to interact with a variety of people on a daily basis, she would have preferred to leave that sort of stuff at the door.

“Dinner first, then maybe a bath, Circe.” Crystal muttered, setting her purse down at the door and slipped her heels off. “If I’m feeling up to it, then maybe.”

Circe gave a nod as she walked over, bending down to pick her dwarven ‘partner’ up. Compared to the last couple’s homes we have gotten to visit, this one appeared to be an apartment. Though, there's nothing wrong with that. 

The walls were left a plain white color, with nothing in the way of decoration. The floor had been recently polished, but had not been allowed to dry quite yet.

A short trip down the hall was what awaited the pair, bringing them to a small dining room along with the rest of their apartment. That didn't explain why a high chair had been set up by the dining table.

“Can I have a regular chair just this once?” Crystal remarked, her request falling on deaf ears. “Please?”

Before Circe had a chance to respond, Crystal's phone went off. 

“Hello?” the dwarf greeted as she held the device up to her ear. Hopefully, this wasn't another one of those stupid telemarketers who were always trying to offer you up a timeshare or get you in a survey for some pain cream.

“Dave here.” the voice on the other end greeted back.

“Oh hi Dave, what do you need?”

Dave chuckled.

“We found our caterer.” the cosplayer answered, getting a sigh of relief from the dwarf.

“About time we got that figu-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Circe snatched the phone away from her master.

“I'm sorry, but Miss Sparklebright is unavailable at the moment. Do have a pleasant night.” the golem explained and hung up before Dave could even have a chance of answering. 

Her gaze then focused on Crystal. While the dwarf 

“How many times have I told you to silence your phone when you're with me?” Circe announced and turned her dwarf mistress around to face her. “Any response can wait till tomorrow.”

All that got the golem was a groan. Not that she minded. Crystal had not been the first member of the family to try and defy her. Eventually, they would talk it out and everyone would be good. But Crystal didn't want that. No, she would rather fight on. Even when it was clear this particular battle had already been long won.

“I didn't know Dave would call me.” Crystal muttered as she shoved her phone back into her blouse. “Can I have a little grace in that regard?”

Circe still deposited her into the high chair and locked the dwarf in. This is better not be going where I think this is going. Because if it is, you’ve just raised the rating of this. And we don’t need any of that.

“It isn’t.”

Good, I was hoping that this wouldn’t become a bad porno. Just don’t do anything to bring that back.

“Would you like me to get your bib and put it on?” the golem continued in her annoyingly cheerful tone and got a head shake from her master in return. So she headed into the kitchen and comes back with a bib anyway. It was a childish one, with what looked to be ankylosaurus on the front. Carefully, Circe ties it around the dwarf's neck. But not too tight. Don’t want to accidentally strangle the poor girl just before she got a nice meal.

Crystal shot the ceiling a look and muttered something under her breath. Then her attention returned back to Circe.

“Let me get your dinner, darling.” Circe chimed and made her second trip back to the kitchen. This time, she came with  back what looked to be a small steak and potato dinner. At least it's not baby food? “Say ahh~”

That remark got her a glare from her dwarf. Not that it did anything in the way of changing the golem housewife’s mood. Nothing really did, much to Crystal’s annoyance.

“I can feed myself, thank you very much.” the dwarf muttered as a piece of steak was shoved at her lips. And then shoved back to her lips again. I’m not sure how that even helps here. She wants to eat her foods with her own hands. Shoving it into her fa-

Crystal opened her mouth and I stand corrected. Good to know.

More steak follows, then some roasted potato. Looks tasty. Though, I don’t mind not getting a bite. Just don’t dine and dash.

“I'll keep that in mind for the future.” Circe announced as she poked the fork into another piece of steak. “I doubt Chrissy would ever do that.”

While Circe was grabbing the next bite, Crystal looked away.

“It’s tempting.” she muttered, returning to her position in time to get fed the next bite. This continued for a couple minutes, until the plate was clean. “Thank you, Circe.”

Circe gave a nod as unlocked the high chair. Then it's was off to the bathroom. Which much like the rest of the house, seemed to share the lack of decorations. Though, a single picture hung outside of what looked to be the master bedroom. But that was not our destination quite yet. No, we were going to the bathroom sink. A big bathroom sink, to be exact. 

“I can shower myself, thank you very much.” Crystal muttered and twisted her body around. “Just don’t put me down there.”

Circe still placed her down in the sink. Maybe you should have been more specific?

“Now now, you asked for a bath.” the golem countered as she pulled one of the knobs of the sink forward. “So you're getting a bath, Darling.”

With the sink now filled, she got to work scrubbing and shampooing the dwarf. Then it was washing, more shampoo, then washing again. All of this culminating in the water draining out and finished with… the hair dryer. Which meant Crystal getting pushed all about sink. the tub.

“All better now?”

Crystal let out a sigh. While Circe always did a good job, there was a sense of frustration this time around. 

“I guess.” the dwarf muttered as she was dressed up in a lacy nightgown. It sort of fit. The bottom hem did drag along the floor. She was used to it.

“So darling, do you want ‘me’ now?”

Silence fell over the bathroom. Crystal’s gaze shifted to her bedroom. Well she tried too at least. But Circe blocked most of her viewing area.

“I guess.” Crystal muttered and watched her golem begin jumping up and down. One better hope that the floors are built for such abuse. “Just make it a short one tonight, okay?”

Circe gave a nod and stepped in the hallway, allowing for the dwarf to pass on through. She follows right along, making sure that she drained the sink and that no mess had been made. Then it was off to the bedroom.

Unlike the rest of the house, this room looked to have some work put into this. The walls had been painted beige, with paintings of flat squares doing some work to break up the brown. A pair of beds sit beside each other, only built to hold one. Crystal was laying in the one on the left, leaving the right one for our marbleous ‘wife’.

“Please take that the pun back.” Circe whispered as she approached a nearby bookcase.

Well, you two are quite rocking it.

“That was even worse.” Crystal whispered, watching her caretaker pull out what looked to be a picture book of sorts. “Nothing too long please.”

She got a nod.

“Of course.” Circe answered and approached the dwarf’s bed. “There was once a very hungry rabbit named Cottontail…”

The golem didn’t get very far in the book, since Crystal fell asleep.

“Good night, my little manager.” she whispered as she put the book back. Then it was off to bed for her as well. Which meant laying right beside her.


	4. Mage Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone, please look. That's all I ask.

Morning always came far quicker than Kaze Jukia ever wanted it too. He wasn't sure why that for him, it just was. Sort of like ‘water is wet’ and ‘fire is hot’. Stuff like that.

In between all the time shifts time he had spent trapped in an underwater prison and his supposed ‘bike’ accident, the writer was still his usual melancholy self. Which between all the major changes to those of the protagonist class, was quite unexpected. 

His grey trenchcoat with black undershirt and pants were not the most social outfits to go with, but he didn’t care.

“Nice to see you’re still a complete and total assfuck.” he announced and took in his destination. While the exterior of Jester Entertainment were not the sort of place he would call ‘welcoming’, it was still far better than the glass and metal enclosure that stupid cat robot tried to pass off as a school. That was a complete and utter joke.

Decorated in what looked to be a rainbow of paint, the titular focal point of the building was the cartoonish image of Jestery’s head. It was somehow not as creepy as one would expect it too be.

What wasn’t a joke though, was the reason why Kaze was here in the first place. Even after Mage Girls had been picked up by the multimedia company (ignoring the whole debacle it took to get things in such a way), Jestery had wished to keep the writer on board for some reason. It was possibly so that he could oversee any sequels and at least the first season of the Mage Girls anime.

Then she bought up the wildly popular and ‘quite aggravating’ Chrona’s Rebirth for some stupid aggravating reason. What did she somehow see in that complete piece of crap of work that he didn’t? This must be the reason.The creator of that stupid piece of garbage was unlikely to be he-

“It’s been awhile.”

Speak of the devil. Should have seen this coming in retrospect.

Compared to our protagonist at the moment, the man standing before him looked to be more of a drifter than an actual fanfic writer. Dressed in just a faded gray t-shirt and track pants, he looked like he too needed some more sleep. Hey. That's something you both have in common. 

“I have a name, narrator.” the man remarked and took a deep breath. While he was quite used to this sort of mess, that didn’t change his feelings towards it. If anything, that made it even more frustrating for the fanfic writer.

Yes Miguel, I know. Not that I really care.

Regardless, these two protagonists gave each other a glare and made their way inside. While tempting to sling words each other’s way, that would accomplish little. 

Compared to the exterior, the inside of what I can assume is Jester Entertainment Main Offices had gone for a futuristic look. The metal walls inside had been painted a bluish shade of white, while the floor had gone for a more neutral shade of gray. Though, that didn’t explain the woman waiting for them. While she looked like a nekomata, her appearance seemed to suggest something far more mechanical. While her orange fur possibly felt nice on first touch, it looked synthetic to some extent. Then there was her face. While we did have the occasional blink, it came far too infrequent to break free from the uncanny valley. I doubt either man really minded. This sort of technology is always advancing forward. Especially as nekoroids become more common by way of Hokai Industries.

“Mr Jukia, Mr Parks, please come this way.” the nekoroid announced as they both looked towards her. Possibly, they were hoping not to have to go through the rainbow hall of nausea. Which, fair. I wouldn’t want too either. “I'm Lola, Jestery wanted me to show you what the engineering department has been working on over the past couple months.”

She headed off, leading the pair into a nearby room. 

There, two more robots stood proudly while a couple more awaited activation. The one on the left was adorned in just a blue sundress and matching heels. A pair of cerulean eyes stare towards Kaze, while their black hair struggles to just reach their knees. It has a nice shine to it, like someone has put conditioner in it. Why they would do that, I’m not sure. 

Across from her is a woman wearing a ragged dress. Her auburn hair looks to be nice shape, no doubt the result of constant reminder from the weird umbrella animatronic that was by her side. Her faded eyes scan the area, eventually focusing in Miguel.

“What do you think of them?” the woman explains, watching as the two boys took in their creations given flesh. Well, as close as Jester Entertainment wished to go without being blasted out of the sky by some unknown force. Or Hokai Industries. They’ve been striving for a partnership, but nothing had been hammered out quite yet. A matter of time, especially with the age one of the owners was.

“Chrona…” Miguel whispered, not at all noticing the gaze of the other robot. The woman patiently waits, happy to see what the one who created her thinks about her.

“Am I up to your standards, creator?” Chrona remarked, watching the fanfic writer look her over. A frown followed. “I’m not?”

Miguel took a deep breath. The next words that came out of his mouth could make or break this moment. If he said something ‘wrong’ or just 4ude, who knows what could happen to him. 

“I’m not sure if this version of you I would’ve personally gone with.” Miguel started, pacing around the robot. “I would have gone with the vers-

A ball of energy slammed into Miguel, knocking the fanfic writer to the ground.

“My, this can not do at all.” a woman’s voice announced as the air surged with energy. “Such a beautiful lady should not have to shed such tears.”

Kaze’s gaze swung over to the pair, only to be blasted away as well. I guess that answers this woman’s thought on her own creator. Which is honestly, quite rude. Yes, neither Miguel or Kaze are exactly paragons of moral standards. That doesn’t excuse you from treating them like that.

“I understand your point, but I don't quite agree with you there.”

That just left our two heroines to do whatever magic they wanted without any fuss from their creators or even their guide. Which hopefully, won't result in something bad happening. I hope at least.

“What sort of outfit could I create for such a princess like you?” the woman remarked, sounding a bit french. “Wait. Let me introduce myself. My name is Anya.”

Chrona gave a nod, letting her focus shift over to her outfit. While there was something scary about this woman, she found her ‘heart’ beating slightly faster. It felt… nice and kind of confusing.

“Dress me like what you see me as.” she finally answered and accepted the feeling within her body for the moment. Anya gave a smile, but not before smashing the weird umbrella animatronic in two. I don’t think it even got a word in. Then she dumped what remained to the ground. “A princess.”

More energy filled the air, with Chrona getting lifted up in the process. Her gaze shifted to her savior, who now had a smile on her face. Her garment shattered, reforming into a teal gown. Her hair took on a bit of an updo, a light coat of makeup following. It took the form of a little lip gloss and a tiny coat of blush. I would call that a needed improvement to an extent.

“How does that feel now?” Anya whispered, watching her newfound friend give a thumbs-up right after. “Good. Let’s have some fun, shall we.”

Carefully grabbing hold of Chrona’s hand, Anya led her friend down the hall and to the door outside. There, it was just a simple matter of pushing it open. Or would’ve, if not for the hesitation on Chrona’s face at the moment.

“Where are you planning taking me?” Chrona responded and got a deep breath in return. The door swung open, revealing the city outside. Far from a matte background, the outside world stretched far beyond that. If anything, just trying to predict and possibly react to the near infinite amount of outcomes was something that would even try the best robot's brain. Or would that be chip? One of the two.

“Outside, of course. Don’t you want to see what’s out there?” Anya whispered and watched her friend take a step back. “Something wrong, Chrona?”

Chrona’s gaze shifted to the floor. Images of the last couple minutes flood her mind, taunting her for some supposed crime that wasn't her fault. Let alone the result of leaving here for a brief moment. 

“What if I get sent back? What if you just disappear along with the clo-”

Before she could finish that sentence, a hug from Anya cuts her off.

“No matters what happens, I will be here. So will the other girls.” Anya continued, letting her hand grab hold of of Chrona’s once more. “If not, I’ll just make them.”

Chrona stepped forward and broke away from the hug.

“What are they like?” she whispered as they made their way outside. While there wasn’t much in the way of actually interesting architecture, it would do. All around them, people were going about their day without giving them much in the way of any attention or just talking with someone else. Not even the ones who first gave them life had made an effort to capture such details in their worlds. 

“There an interesting bunch.” Anya continued, watching her friend twirl about. “Jes is always a trickster, Lillia is kind and sweet(even with her superiority complex), while Magnus is always there to be shoulder to cry on.”

A nod. Followed by Chrona twirling about some more.

“Do you have friends, by any chance?”

Chrona came to a stop, her gaze falling down towards the pavement. I guess that’s an obvious no then. Hopefully, this isn’t a reflection of something far worse for Anya here.

“The umbrella kept me alive and that was it.” Chrona whispered, finding herself back in a hug with Anya. It felt nice. Far nicer than anything found in her story.

“You have me now.” the mage heroine continued, watching her companion’s expression shift slightly. “And then you’ll have the rest of them.”

Chrona nodded, right as both Kaze and Miguel made their entrance. They even had their swords out. Someone wants to be a wannabe warrior. Because that turned out wonderful the last times you two armed yourselves with a blade.

“Shut it.” Miguel muttered, his eyes closing right after.

Twin Katana Beam!

Rip-off. Just because he was in your body at one point, doesn’t mean that you can do it again.

“Boo.”

That’s your problem. Not mine.

Kaze then shot his frenemy a glance. 

“Let me try, idiot.” he remarked and charged forward with his rapier, pulling it back as he reached Chrona.

**Chrono Freeze!**

In a panic, Chrona unleashed her magic. In retrospect, it would’ve been easier to just grab the cutlass from the mad writer and book it. It thankfully didn’t last long, but did freeze their opponent in place. He most definitely deserved that.

“We’ll teach you that some other day.” Anya remarked and shot out of a bolt of energy, knocking Miguel’s katana into the wall of the Jester Entertainment building. “Whoever forged this blade did an awful job.”

That doesn’t really surprise me.

“Really?” Chrona remarked and got a sigh from Anya. “Sorry, I’m not used to people being so willing to help me.”

Security were now making their way over to the pair, stun guns in hand. There was not chance of running now.

“It’s alright.” Anya answered as the stun guns were fired off right after. “I’ll be right there for you.”

Everything went dark right after, but Chrona still smiled.

.

“Security has brought the runaway robots back in, mom.”

Jestery sighed.

“Did they really need to be brought back in? They looked nice.” the jester remarked, gorging on what looked to be a breakfast of eggs, potatoes and bacon. Looks tasty.

Her dau- I mean assistant just shoots her a look.

“Such a security breach so close to the con would be devastating.”

But the jester rolled her eyes. 


	5. #5: Mage Gathering

Of course, our group of heroes had not heard a word about the mess at Jester’s Entertainment. It would probably be a day or two if Jestery even chose to disclose it to them. If anything, it proved that they could hold their own without needing to consult Hokai Industries. Okay, maybe just once to compare notes on sentience and the like. Okay, maybe there were talks from times to times.

No, they had gotten the bright idea to get together for a bit of a pre-con planning/meet-up. While not everyone could be there (voice actors were busy people, supposedly), it was most of the people we've met so far. So no need for introductions then.

“This is the place.” Alex announced, each step a girly skip across the sidewalk. He was in one of his cosplay outfits, but not the one he showed off yesterday. Instead, he had gone for purple ‘wrap’ armor, while his skin had been all painted a dark shade of blue with copious amount of makeup to boot. The supplied curved horns he had fitted in were bouncing in rhythm with the ‘magical’ staff on his back. Which was more of a long rod with a crystal floating at the end of it. “I’m surprised you haven’t gone here before.”

Dave looks towards the ground. A chuckle follows. Then it's back to looking at Alex.

“The last birthday party I had was here.” he answered and dusted any dirt off his own cosplay outfit. His pace was more of a walk than the skip his husband was going for. Unlike Alex though, he was going for a more feminine look. This took the form of him dressing up as a dancer of sorts. You know, the ones dressed up like the arabian sort. Which meant having the pink nearly transparent harem pants on with the equally transparent harem top. If anything maybe you two should switch? I feel like your outfits you have on now would fit the other person rather than the ones wearing it. “Personally, we wanted to change it up within reason.”

I see. Didn’t want to get confused for the other in that case?

Alex gave a nod as the duo watched what looked to be Ragnar’s station wagon pulled up into a nearby parking spot. After making sure they were all the way in and wouldn't be hit by a car, Ragnar and Clementine exited their vehicle and made a beeline for our pair.

“Oh my.” Clementine remarked as she took Alex in. ”Are we sure these are the right ones? You said they were a pair of humans, not a demon and a human.“

Ragnar chuckled. While he knew his wife was used to dealing with strange folks through her line of work, was Alex's outfit really that good? Some of their work was usually on display at Dave's desk, but to see it in person was something else entirely. Either Alex did that entirely in front of the mirror, or he had Dave’s help. Considering he had painted his whole body, it was definitely the latter.

“It's one of his outfits.” Ragnar explained, watching his wife do a full lap around Alex for good measure. “That's Alex, Dave's husband.”

Clementine nodded and held her hand out. Alex accepted the gesture, getting a bit firmer handshake than he was possibly expecting from the orc.

“In that case, it's better than a lot of stuff I've seen.” the caterer continued and got a smile from Alex in return. Though, it was Dave who had his focus more on her right now.

“I'm guessing you got the job then?” Dave inquired and watched Clementine nod.

“Yep. Jestery liked my meal. I think.” she continued, as what looked to be a marble golem holding a car over their head. That it then dropped into Ragnar's station wagon. Oops. Which brought the group’s attention over to them, “I’m guessing that’s a friend of yours?”

Second time was the charm, the smart car actually making its way into the parking spot.

“You idiot! That wasn’t a parking spot.” Crystal screeched and got what looked to be a head pat. After, she took a deep breath and got herself out. Circe followed right behind, once she had made sure that the little vehicle was actually in the spot. “Sorry about that.”

Crystal's attention turned to Clementine. 

“I'm guessing you're the caterer for the con then?”

Clementine looked around and tried to find the source of the voice. It was only after Crystal coughed that she actually noticed the dwarf. So she picked her up. Carefully, of course.

“Yep.” Clementine answered as their gazes met, only for Circe to snatch her away. “Hey, we were having a nice conversation here.”

Circe didn’t answer, instead choosing to hold Crystal even tighter to her chest.

“Circe…” Crystal muttered as she squeezed her way out of the golem’s grip. She dropped down and made her way back over to the group. “Sorry about that. I’m Crystal Everbright, manager of the voice actors and actresses on a whole bunch of Jester Entertainment shows.”

Clementine bent down and shook the dwarf’s hand. But not too hard. Don’t want to break anything after all.

“Ready to head on in now?” Alex inquired as their focus returned to each other, getting nods in return. The walk over to the cafe is quite quick, with Ragnar taking the time to open the doors for everyone.

Inside, it was a plush paradise. The floor were birch hardwoods, while a nice shade of strawberry blonde covered the walls. Of course, the necessary plushies were also there. Can’t forget about those. Though, that didn't explain why the staff were all dressed like oversized plushies in colorful outfits.

“Are we sure this is a good idea, darling?” Circe remarked and watched Crystal nod. While the dwarf had made an effort not to bring her ‘maid’ out on excursions (company or otherwise), this had been intended as a couple's event and she hadn't got a proper date. So she worked with what she had to an extent.

“Yes, Circe.” she muttered, resisting another attempt to be grabbed by the marble golem. Thankfully, no one in the cafe noticed or really cared to point it out.

After, the group’s attention turned to the person at the podium. Okay, person was probably stretching it here. They were dressed up like a white tiger woman, with a small bust. A green kimono decorated with paws clung to their plush body, while a set of geta sandals clung to their lower paws. While it was quite obvious that their black hair was a wig of some kind, the amount of work that went into to making it a proper geisha bun was quite insane. There was at least one comb, a couple ribbons and few flower pins among other things in. Kind of makes one wonder how exactly they even walk with that on their head.

“Welcome to the Plush Cafe.” the tiger greeted, trying their best emulate the persona their costume suggested. Overall, they did quite well. “Oh. You guys have a reservation. Right this way!”

They get up from their podium and lead the group through the main area of the cafe. There, a teeth elemental thing had gathered up a whole bunch of plushies and was trying to smother themselves in the floof. All while cradling what looked to be a red fox anthro plush in particular. Right beside him is some weird cross between a sea creature and a human is keeping his eye on the tooth something or other. A cosplayer dressed as a thief from the disgaea series except purple of all colors is beside the duo, just taking the place in. Heck, there's even a D&D game going on. Hmm… it looks like the little chibi thing is in charge for today. They even have a ‘little’ church plush. How cute.

Those people were being served by what looked to be naga dressed up as a nurse of all things. They don’t look to be from around here, Though that’s judging by the included sign ‘Harmony is on loan from Uroboros. Please treat her with the same level of respect as all the other large plushies.’

Oh right. Our heroes.

They were led into a room meant for conferences. It’s decorated much the same as the rest of the cafe. Though, the only real difference was the inclusion of office chairs. You know, the swivel kind. Which automatically makes this place awesome in my book.

“Thank you.” the tiger added.

They give a bow right after, catching a look from Circe. They ignore it as best they can, even as an alligator dressed as a butler awaited them. Unlike our tiger friend, his color scheme looked to be normal. He even had a mustache of sorts (a very fake one) to go with his black pants and fancy-looking shirt. You know, typical butler stuff.

“Alphonse, these are our guests from Jester Entertainment.” the geisha tiger explained and made their exit right after. That was our heroes cue to sit themselves down and maybe grab a plush as the menus were brought over. Well, not so much the grabbing the plush part. 

“Let me give you a minute.” the alligator explained and stepped to the side. But not before giving them all a quick glance. “Ruby, are we certain this is everyone?”

The geisha tiger sticks their head back in as a deep breath follows their statement. 

“I believe so.” they answered, only for the alligator to pull a list out. They gives it a quick look and then turns back to the group.

“It says here that one Miss Jes-”

Right on cue, Jestery teleported in.

“Jestery like what you’ve done with the place.” Jestery announced, with Cora following right behind. Good to see that someone is here to keep her in check. “Jestery heard that!”

After making sure that I heard that particular remark, her attention turned to the rest of the group.

“Oh yeah. There was some security stuff that occured. It’s been taken care of.” the jester explained and sat herself down. “Jestery took care of it, of course.”

That got her looks from everyone in the conference room. Not that she seemed to mind. If anything, it was almost inviting for her. Or something like that.

Now it was time to take a look at menus and stuff. While the plush cafe had a vast and varied menu, it made deciding what you wanted to have a challenge.

“Hmm…” Alex whispered and flipped through the pages once more. “How about the Lion’s Greens?”

His gaze turned to Dave, who was still looking. Though, his gaze was more on his husband rather than the menu itself.

“Want to split this?” he asked and showed the picture of the dish to Dave. That got him a nod, as there comrades got to looking.

“I’ll take anything with meat in it." Ragnar explained and set his menu down. Though, I'm not entirely certain if the orc had looked at the menu. No, he was studying Alphonse currently. While Jester Entertainment was not in the market of full-sized plush costumes, giving Hokai Industries some competition wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Sir, can I ask you to stop staring at me?" Alphonse remarked and watched his observer focus back on the menu. At least for a second.

Clementine however, did something different. She read through the menu at least twice, maybe even three times at that.

"I'll have the same thing as my husband." Clementine added and turned her gaze to the alligator. "I have quite high expectations for this place as a caterer. If you do well, there's a job in it for you."

The alligator took a couple steps back. A mumble of something under his breath followed, possibly to remind himself not to blow up on the caterer.

"Of course, madam." he remarked and penciled down the orders so far. Then he stepped back towards the table. Then it was over to our last two pairs. "How about you ladies?"

Jestery perked up, catching a look from her daughter. I guess she didn't want any funny business from her mom. Which is quite understandable. After all the trouble she caused the founders of the plush cafe in the past, I'm more surprised that the jester/princess of Branaka is even allowed to step foot in this chain of restaurants. 

"Wait. You're royalty?" Crystal remarked, possibly unable to believe that statement. Everyone else bought into it. At least for now.

Personally, I refuse to believe it. But that's the truth.

"Yep!" Jestery answered and puffed her chest out. Not that it really accomplished anything. "Jestery will take a smoothie and a hamburger kids meal for Cora."

Cora rolled her eyes and slapped her mother. Why does something tell me this is quite a common occurrence for them?

"Make Cora's a full-sized meal."

The alligator nodded and let his attention be now on Crystal and Circe. Currently, Circe was trying to grab the menu from her dwarven companion. Though, a look was all it took to stop her for the moment. Whether or not she would continue that behavior is a different story.

"And you two?"

Crystal took a quick breath and set her menu down. 

"I'll take a steak. Doesn't matter what kind it is."

In turn, she got a look from Circe. Considering what her meal was the previous night, that’s kind of rude on the dwarf’s part. Just saying.

"Is my cooking not good enough for you, darling?" Circe announced and stood up. "I put a lot of time, effort and love into that piece of meat."

Crystal was now on her tippy toes and had just cleared her throat. She wanted to fire back at the marble golem, to tell her off of the various things and behaviors she didn't like about Circe. But in a middle of a situation like this, it was unprofessional and childish. Especially in front of her boss of all people. 

"I like your food, Circe." she countered, catching the golem's gaze. "I just wanted to try someone else's steak, that's all."

Circe did what looked to be a nod and sat herself down. The golem at least looked to be in a better mood now.

"Just share with me, okay?" she asked and got a nod in return. in return. With that issue now solved, our heroes handed the menus over to the alligator and began the longest part of the process of the meal - waiting around. But thanks to the magic of ‘editing’, this is over in just a breath.

“Maybe Jestery wanted to complain about stuff?” Jestery countered and was ignored. Mostly because their meal came before she even had a chance to react. “Fine.”

The meal that followed was quite good. Spectacular even. But that’s just judging by the silence on our heroes part. 

As for what the meat dish that Ragnar and Clementine were now feasting on, that would be a rack of ribs. More specifically, Tiza's Teriyaki Ribs. Which came with fries for some reason. You would think it be something different, like an asian coleslaw.

"Ribs are still ribs. Doesn’t matter the side.” Clementine explained and broke the rack in two. Thankfully, Alphonse had brought two plates for them to share. How nice of him to do that. Especially after the outburst from Crystal.

“Our founders ask us to treat our customers with the highest regard, violence reserved for the drunks.”

As for Dave and Alex’s Lion Greens (which is an odd name for a salad), that came in one of those wooden bowls. It was even decorated  with little lions around the sides. Oh. And a lion plush to play with. When can I get to one of these places.

Which brings us to Crystal’s Flower Steak. While a small chunk had gone to her marble golem, the rest of the onion-wrapped steak. Not quite what she was expecting there. Not that our dwarf looked to really mind. If anything, it almost looked as if she was liking having her meal fed to her. Not that she would even admit it.

“What about our food?” Jestery remarked, only for the snake lady to walk up. “Oh. It’s you.”

The snake woman - Harmony if memory serves me correctly approaches. She says not a word, only pointing towards Jestery. She gets the message loud and clear, her and Cora leaving right after. Which made it all the more awkward for everyone else here. Which was thankfully cancelled out by the consumption of their meals.

But eventually, that came to an end. Then goodbyes must be said.

"Well, It was a pleasure meeting you two." Clementine explained as she and Ragnar headed for the door.

"Of course." Alex answered and did a bow. Dave just waved. After, their attention turned to Crystal and Circe. “You guys heading off as well?”

Crystal gave a nod, getting picked up by Circe. I guess they needed to grab their car. That just left Dave and Alex to their own devices. Oh. And Harmony was there. So the boys sat themselves down.

“You never did finish your story.” Alex remarked, getting their chance to cuddle with the snake nurse. She felt quite nice, from the looks of things.

“Oh right. I freaked out when i was younger.” Dave explained and turned his attention to his husband. He looked quite cute in that outfit. Not as cute as the one that he had worn yesterday though. Would he be just as cute when the con arrived? Probably. “I’ve gotten over it now though.”

A hug followed that.


	6. Magia Con pt 1

The day of MagiaCon was finally upon our heroes doorsteps. For better or worse.

While the reveal of the security breach from a couple of days was still fresh in everyone's minds, there were other issues to be focused on getting ready for the day ahead. Which brings us to our first couple.

“You ready to do this?” Alex remarked, focusing in on his husband at the moment. The pair was lounging about in their beds, having just woken up from what I hope was a nice and peace.

Dave answered with a kiss to the cheek. Then it was time to get dressed. Time had been to get their outfits all bundled up, making it quite a cinch to get their outfits on and to the next step in the process.

“Here’s your lipstick.” Dave explained and passed his husband the tube. In exchange, he got a comb. I’m not quite sure if that’s a fair trade, but it works? Maybe. I’m not the greatest when it comes to these sorts of things.

The brushing of hair and the applying of makeup came next. Just watching them was kind of therapeutic for me. In a people watchy sort of way.

“Thanks?”

With their outfits now on and personal care complete, the duo made their way downstairs. Then it was over to the kitchen. gobbled down on breakfast. 

.

Ragnar was already up by the time our initial pair had finally rolled out of their covers and got ready. At the moment, he was just helping his wife out. Which was possibly for the best of the office worker. I mean designer.

“Anything in particular that you would like me to bring today?” the orc remarked, watching Clementine break down another cow. This time, there wasn't any appearances by Jestery. Which was probably for the best. I doubt there’s any way that she can help this situation. Which is not a suggestion to appear. At all.

“Maybe my old armor, dear.” Clementine answered as her husband ran off to a different part of the house. When he came back, a set of bulky orcish armor was being cradled in his arms. “I didn’t mean right now.”

Ragnar set it on the nearby table and let his attention return to his wife.

“Anything else then?”

Clementine shook her head. Then it was back to the cow.

“That’s all for the moment.” the caterer explained and watched her husband sit back down. “Though, I do hope that you'll have more than that cereal of yours.”

A nod,  followed by the orc getting up to grab a banana. Just barely, one could make out a blueprint. I guess going to the plush cafe has given our orc here an idea or two. Whether or not they’ll lead to something is another story.

“More than that.”

Ragnar took a deep breath, focusing on his wife. While he kind of wanted to work on more of his blueprints and the like, breakfast still mattered

“I could make you an egg if you want.” he remarked and watched Clementine turn around, getting a nod in return.

So he got back up from his seat and grabbed the eggs from the fridge. He set a pan on the burners, cracking an egg inside.

.

As for our dear Crystal, it would seem that she had overslept. Which is quite usual for her.

“Wakey wakey, darling!” Circe remarked and watched her dwarven master rouse from her slumber and scramble over to the dresser. “Would you like some help with anything?”

Crystal shook her head, only for the golem to pull out a clean set of clothes. It looked to be a pinafore dress of some sort

“I said no.” she whispered as she was stripped out of her pajamas. “Okay, you can dress me today.”

The golem nodded, only for a thought to come to her. Carefully, she switches out the outfit she was

“Isn’t today the con?”

Crystal turned her attention to a nearby calendar, muttering something to herself right after. I guess someone forgot what today was. Oops.

“Yeah.” she answered and found herself getting dressed up. But instead of the pinafore she was expecting, it was instead her usual outfit. “Could y-”

“Make breakfast? Of course I can, darling.”

Circe picked her up and made her way to the dining room table, depositing the dwarf there. What followed, was some cereal. Citrus circles to be exact. Can’t get any more generic than that.

“Thank you.” the dwarf whispered as she was served her meal, gobbling it down and delivering a kiss to her golem. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back tonight, so you might not have to make dinner for once.”

Circe blushed pink and watched her wife head on off.

“For all she dismisses my advances, she sure loves me.” the golem thought, holding her hands close to her chest. “I might need to make her something special.”

Now that was an idea. What exactly would come out of it though, is a different story.

.

Chrona’s eyelids slid opened for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last couple hours. In fact, this was just her third boot-up sequence. Well, attempt at a boot-up sequence.

The last two days had been a mix of getting to know her teammates and techs coming in to check her out. Anya had spent a good chunk of that by her side - for better or worse.

She didn’t really get the whole concept of ‘sleep’ and ‘dreams’. Anya and her ‘harem’ (the actual term was group, but that was what the techs were referring to it by) had made some strides in training her, but she was nowhere near ready.

“Is something wrong, dear?” Anya greeted and got up from her bed, making her way around to reach Chrona. “I’ve been told the first couple days are always the hardest.”

She followed it up with a chuckle.

“Would you like some help getting dressed?”

Chrona slowly pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the dresser. She grabbed her new dress from it’s spot and began the search for a place to change. Which was a lot harder than you would think it would be.

While the provided bedroom had some corners hidden to others, they weren’t enough to hide the gazes of multiple people. Especially when one of them - Magnus, was a man. Well, everyone thought he was one at least.

“The rumors of that crossdressing episode are absolutely untrue! 100%!”   
Anya and Chrona chuckled. Then it was back to finding a place to change for our newest member.

“How about here?” Anya suggested and pointed to a nearby corner with a bookcase nearby. “I’ll just move the bookcase to give you some privacy.”

Chrona nodded and made her way towards the corner. Once there, Anya carefully slid the bookcase over. Just enough that some privacy could be gained for our chronomancer. How nice of her.

“Just shout when you’re ready for me to move it back.” the mage explained. While she couldn’t see it, Chrona had given a nod.

The next couple minutes consisted of just waiting. While all the Mage Girls characters were doing was short meet-and-greet, they were also going to be walking around the con itself after. Which meant having to look their best for the entire day.

“I’m ready!”   
Anya pulled the bookcase back, revealing a now dressed Chrona.

“Good.” Anya answered as she watched her newest recruit be joined by what looked to be a clown girl. And by clown girl, I mean she’s a wannabe jestery cosplayer.

“Take that back!” the girl announced and waved her hands arounds.

.reyalpsoc yretesj a s’ehs naem I, lrig nowlc yb dnA.

“Uh… cool.” Chrona whispered and looked this girl over in far better detail. While at first glance you would see a jestery cosplayer, Jes somehow predates everyone’s favorite jester. Somehow. I don’t make the history. That’s someone else’s job. That they dropped on me and then went off on a long vacation. Or perhaps they have a job or something. 

Whatever the case, Jes's blue and orange color scheme was somehow different enough. That, and not being seven feet tall helped as well. “Please don't take my nose.”

Jes snickered.

“Oh fine.” the prankster mage announced as Lillia and Magnus approached holding hands. “I'll just take their noses then!”

For that, Jes got a look and Anya put a hand on her back.

“Now, now, save that sort of thing for the panel.” Anya cooed and motioned for her cohorts to follow.


	7. #7 - Magia Con pt 2

At the convention center itself, our heroes were now making their arrivals (Ignore the fact that they left For this particular moment at least, let's focus on the queue outside.

There, we the usual find a mix of cosplayers, passionate fans and other sorts of people in line for what must seem like the greatest days of their life. It’s a normal Saturday for the rest of us, but that’s beyond the point.

“What do you mean that our friend can’t come in?” a convention goer inquired, taking in the frustrated goblin at the front. If given the choice, the goblin probably prefered to have the day off

“Well you see, buildings aren’t designed to be walked around by other buildings.” the goblin explained and looked the person over. Except instead of finding a person there,

I mean building over. “Let alone a church.”

The ‘church’ muttered something to the ground, not at all happy with this. Especially when you saw the little ‘temmies’ he had brought along. They look so cute and so ready to be part of the convention

“Unless you can find a way to come back not as a building, then maybe I’ll let you in.” the goblin continued, watching the next attendees come up - a pair. One was a large ‘pony girl’ with lavender fur and pink mane with what looked to be a clown girl as their rider. Unlike Jestery or Jes even, this clown girl seemed to go for a more polka-dotted look and was sporting a skintight rubber dress. Well, it looked quite tight from the goblin’s angle. I doubt it’s comfortable

“The horse a person too, right?”

The clown girl nodded, getting back onto her ‘mount’ as the tickets are handed over. They headed on in, bringing the return of the church. He didn’t even change his outfit at all. At least put a little effort

“You’re still a church.” the goblin announced and sighed. “Do you not know anyone with polymorphing abilities?”

The church shook their body and headed for the back of the line. If they had been paying more attention, maybe they would’ve noticed security being radioed. Just in case.

“Group tickets, please.”

The goblin’s attention returned to the line, finding a group of wannabe adventurers. Or would that be protagonists? The first two seem to be dressed quite plain, just a shirt and pants combo for the one and what looks to be casual wear for royals for the other. As for the girls they had brought with them, it was dresses. More specifically, the fairy appeared to have taken her friend’s advice and gone with a dark sweet lolita getup. Which consisted of the pink lolita suit itself, purple petticoats and small fairy-sized heels. Gloves covered her arms, with what looked to be a fairy-sized on that titular finger. As for her quite large companion. It was princess day, meaning a purple suit and boots. All of their outfits looked quite nice.

“No spoilers, narrator.” the fairy announced as the goblin checked their tickets. “Though, it is nice that you are still getting work.”

Why thank you Thumbskull. I do hope you're doing well with your orge wife.

With that, the group made their entrance and the next group walked up. A pair of rock star nekoroids. One red, one green. I wonder where I’ve seen that before. Eh. It’s probably nothing.

“Two please.” the red nekoroid announced

.

Inside, Magia Con it was set up like an actual convention thingy. You know, with all the booths hawking their merch and people meandering about. In other words, my worst nightmare.

But that beyond the point, as we find Chrona taking it all in.

“So this is a con.” she thought and watched the people pass on by. “Not quite what I was expecting.”

She had probably expected it to be a lot more crazy and hectic. Not calm and almost… serene. But that could be chalked up to the con just opening. That still didn’t stop her from getting looked over by the fairy and her horse for some reason.

“May I get your autograph, neigh?” the horse explained as she dug into their ‘costume’, pulling out what looked to be an autograph book. Well, I hope that’s an autograph book.

“Uh, yeah.” Chrona explained and got handed the now open book along with a pen. While her penmanship was far from perfect, the signature was unique enough to make it worth the trouble. “Here you go.”

The horse’s rider gave a wave and the pair headed off. Of course, that brought with it even more fans her way. I guess Kaze can shove it then?

“I heard that.” the writer announced as he walked up. “Though, I’ll let this slide for the moment.”

Unlike Chrona, the reaction of most was confusion. After all, wasn’t this guy supposed to be dead from a car crash? Yeah, that sounds right. Then there was the rumors that he was kept in an underwater.

“No comment.” Kaze continued as Anya walked up as well. “Right, Anya?”

Anya took a deep breath.

“I can not comment on that, Kaze.” the mage explained, getting a look from her creator. “Though, you did get all grabby with Miguel. You would totally look nice to him.”

Her comment was not what people were expecting to come out. Let alone the allegations of such a statement.

Chrona’s gaze shot over to her ‘girlfriend’. On one hand, saying that her creator was in the other’s was not the sort of thing she was expecting to hear. But if it was true, she could see them together.

So she grabbed hold of Anya and broke off into a full-on dash to a different part of the con. Or would’ve,, if not for the fact that they had ran into the church. Are we really certain how he got there? Because I doubt the con is really supposed to allow pets.

“Correct.”

With that, Crystal arrived on scene. While security wasn’t with her, it would seem that she knows something that I don’t. Do continue then.

Crystal took a deep breath.

“Androlos, you need to use the back entrance.” the dwarf explained and watched the church turn around, focusing as best it could to see her. “I get that you want to see everything the con has to offer, but you gave the ticket goblin the spooks.”

The ‘church’ nodded as a second church walked in. He was followed by a man and a woman.

“Me confused? Why is there two churches here?” this second church announced, finding the gaze of Androlos on him. “Hi?”

“Hi.” Androlos answered. “Who might you be?”

“I’m a Church!”   
Well obviously you’re a church. But is there any more to your character than that? Because if there is, we would like to hear about it.

“Uh…” this church announced, looking around for something to say. His dogs weren’t helping either in that regard. Mostly because they were scratching at the door, threatening to get out.

“Uh… we’re extremely sorry about our friend.” the man explained, putting a hand on the second church’s wall. “We’ll just take him somewhere else.”

They turned around, beginning the process of getting their building friend back out the door. Which was easier said and done, judging by the number of grunts with them. Wait a minute… I don’t think there supposed to be here. At all.

Upon hearing that, our ‘guests’ scurried to exit stage right. Which was kind of successful, kind of not. While there’s now one less church in the building, all the grunts got left behind. Who probably were cosplaying as polymorphed furniture. Which must been an odd sight for our ticket goblin friend to witness. On top of being fraud.

“Boo.” one of the grunts announced, only to find themselves staring down Crystal. “Oh. What's the midget going to do?”

At first, Crystal stayed silent. Not because she didn't have a plan. Far from it. She just needed the right moment and then she could strike.

“Eh. Let me handle this.” a different grunt explained, approaching the dwarf without even warning his teammates. So you know, so they could follow him and help out? This is bad guys 101 stuff, people. You should hopefully know this stuff. Oh well. “What's so scary about a single dwarf, any-”

A punch to the groin was his answer, the grunt crumpling to the ground right after.

“Does that answer your question?” Crystal announced and the grunts nodded. “Good. Now scram.”

The grunts complied and joined their bosses whenever the heck they went. Which was all for the better, since Dave and Alex had gotten up onto the stage. Which was also Chrona and co's cue to head that way.

“How is everyone doing?” Dave announced, shifting his costume slightly. “My husband would like to welcome you all to Magia Con.”

The crowd erupted into cheering and hollering. Especially when the hosts were joined by both Kaze and Miguel. Holding hands no less. Maybe with a little push they can go even further. 

“We'll be starting off with a debate: Chrona’s Rebirth vs Mage Girls. Which story will come out on top?” Alex continued, watching Chrona and her teammates join them up on stage. “There will be a meet-and-greet with the characters of Mage Girls and Chrona with lunch right after. Then a panel with some of the voice actors.”

Crystal, Andolfos, a succubus and what looked to be a centaur walked onto stage. They were all smiles and waving towards the audience. Considering what just happened a couple minutes ago, that might be for the better.

“Don't forget about Jestery!”

And of course, everyone's favorite jester teleported in with a glitter cloud to boot.

“Jestery might have a very big announcement to make!”

Whispering broke out amid the crowd, everyone trying to figure out what the surprise was.

“Do enjoy the Con!” Dave and Alex announced as a majority of the people on stage headed back.


	8. #8 - Magia Con pt 3

What followed, was the set up for the first panel. While the chairs had all been set out by volunteers earlier, there was still the matter of the crowds actually getting there.

But for our two writers, this was a far different ballgame.

“You ready for this?” Miguel asked, watching his supposed boyfriend focus on him. “Because I got some words for you.”

Kaze turned to face him. As tempting as it was to just get started, this was not quite the place. Especially after waking up on Miguel's couch mere hours ago. That wasn’t the worse night he had. That would be the time he slept in an underwater base. Even if you get to sleep,  good luck trying to stay that way.

“So do I.” he finally answered and headed for the door. Miguel followed right behind. 

It was a short walk from their dressing room to the actual stage. In that space, the two shot a variety of faces back at each other. Some comedic, others not as much. No words were said, insults left thought rather than spoken.

“Are you guys ready?” Alex called out and looked towards the entrance to the stage, watching the door open. “I believe we are!”

His attention turned to his husband.

“We now present our two debaters, Miguel Parks and Kaze Jukia!”

Both authors entered stage right, taking their respective spots on the platform. For Kaze, that would be the left side. Miguel would have the right. Even the audience was doing something similar. Some of the people even had signs with them for some reason. Though, it was just stuff like ‘Magnus x lillia - best couple’ and ‘Give Chrona a chance’. Which, I guess the latter one might work in an argument, maybe? Could be stretching that, maybe. 

Whatever the case, Miguel and Kaze were handed their mics by the hosts.

“The debate time has been set at 30 minutes and the winner will be decided at the end.” Dave explained as both writer's gazes met. “Begin!”

The first initial seconds were an awkward silence. Neither man was really ready, so they waited for the other to make the first move.

“If anything, Mage Girls is the better work on the basis that it was official work, rather than a derivative property like Chrona's Rebirth.” Kaze started, letting an uneasy smile form on his face. While what happened last night was something that he didn't want to think about right now. It constantly threatened to worm its way in, forcing his focus to be on that rather than arguing the virtues of his book.

But Miguel just laughed.

“If anything, you should be proud.” the fanfic writer countered. “Someone just as talented as you wrote something so great for absolutely nothing. Most writers would have begged for that sort of press.”

Even as the words rolled on out, Miguel wanted to forget. Not about his story. Far from it, to be exact. More of, he wanted all the things he wished he could tell this audience. About the incident, about the many times he most likely died, his many revivals.

“You got that wrong!”

His attention turned back to Kaze, who now had his cutlass in hand.

“You made a profit, alright.” his opponent announced, Miguel bringing out his katana in response to that. “But it sure as hell wasn't what you wanted, was it?”

Wait. You can read minds now?

Yet, Kaze shook his head and charged forward. Miguel did the same. Blades now locked in combat, the two tried their best to hold back the tears. At least for now. 

“Do you people know what Talent Peak Academy did?” Miguel screamed as he swung his blade back, connecting with his opponent's. “They sent me and a bunch of other folks to some jungle and then just magically expect everything to be alright. Well it wasn't, thank you very much.”

For a few few brief seconds, Miguel could swear he saw Kaze freeze up and let a single tear fall down his face.

“Nonetheless, this changes nothing.” Kaze muttered as he too went for a wide swing of his own. “They wanted me dead. They tried to bury me away as if nothing had happened. But I survived. We all managed to come back.”

His eyes closed for the briefest of seconds. The memory of those days threaten to seep on through. But he took a deep breath and returned his attention to the fight at hand.

“Main characters, then?” Miguel suggested as he inched slightly closer. At this point,  he could just lean forward and their lips would meet. So he took a chance.

“Of cou-” Kaze started as he was caught by surprise by Miguel's lips meeting his. The kiss that followed was quite wonderful. Even if neither boys would admit it.

The crowd on the other hand was going wild, mostly because they just saw something they didn’t think was possible.

“For real this time?” Kaze continued as the two broke away. Miguel gave a nod and stepped away.

“Absolutely.” the fanfic writer remarked. “For starters, Chrona had to make do with what she had in the hopes of breaking free from the time loop. How about your girl then? What's Anya's story?”

Kaze chuckled.

“Anya's goal from the very beginning of Mage Girls was to find a family willing to take her in.” Kaze countered and went for another big swing. “By the end of the story, she realizes that her friends are her family and that her willingness to fight could change things. For better or worse.”

Miguel doesn't answer. Instead, going for a series of quick strikes.

“You got that wrong!”

“Can you really prove that?” Miguel answered and pointed towards the characters in the crowd. There, the robot versions of the mage girl characters were watching. “Do you guys agree with what your creator is saying and stuff?”

The cast looked among each other. Depending on their answer, this would be a victory for either side.

“I guess?” lillia answered and turned to Chrona. “How about you, Chrona?”

Chrona looked to her master, only for her gaze to look to the floor.

“Am I allowed to pass on this question?” she remarked and got a nod. But that got her the attention of her creator. “You weren’t always the greatest.”

Miguel froze and muttered a swear under his breath.

“You got me there.” He answered and debated in his head next option. Kissing Kaze again was out, with side characters a possible choice, though he doubted he could win in that regard. If anything, he needed a plan of attack.

“How about we just cut this debate short.” Kaze explained and caught the fanfic writer by surprise. “Let’s say we’re both winners here.”

Miguel gave a nod, only for an idea to come to him. So he took a couple steps back and lowered his sword. At least for the moment. 

“Let's settle this with an actual sword fight.” Miguel continued, following it up with a motion for Kaze to come forward. What followed was the two men going blow for blow with their blades. Neither was quite willing to let the other get the upper hand and win the bout. 

But eventually, both fighters began to slow down. Whether a result from the adrenaline fading away or using too much energy earlier I'm not entirely certain.

“Let's finish this.” both boys whispered as they pulled their blades back and rushed forward.

**Katana Beam!**

While not armed with two blades, our fanfic writer managed to bring forth one of Ace's signature moves. Which was quickly making its way towards Kaze.

**Corsair's Splash!**

This time, Kaze brought forth a blob of water. While I'm not certain that will be enough, it's an interesting strategy. Points for trying, maybe? Yeah. Points for giving it your best shot.

“Thanks?” Kaze whispered as Miguel's projectile sliced through his, knocking him to the ground right after. A moment that came right as Miguel too collapsed onto the ground. With that, our hosts returned to center stage.

“Well that was something.” Alex explained as he helped Miguel up. Dave did something similar with Kaze. “Give it up for our two authors!”

Clapping followed as the mage girls characters got up from their seats and onto the stage. But not before our two swordsmen were dragged off stage.


	9. #9 - Magia Con pt 4

Thankfully, set-up for the next bit didn't take as long. Which might've been a good thing after the sword fight that just happened. The signs carried by fans were gone at least, having been replaced with books and other mage girls merchandise. Since you know, there wasn't anything in the way of rules regarding what could and couldn't be signed. Outside of the hopefully obvious stuff.

“Welcome to the Mage Girls Meet-and-Greet. The same rules apply as usual.” Alex announced, doing his best to match the character he was cosplaying while at the same time speaking loudly. So he watched part of the audience get up from their chairs and begin to form lines. “Be nice, nothing lewd and don't pick fights. You'll lose.”

His attention turned to the line as Dave cleared his throat.

“Is that clear?” Dave remarked, watching the audience nod. “It better be.”

And with that, the floodgates opened for the fans at least. While the organizers had been expecting quite a turnout, they had underestimated how many people would actually want.

“No busts.” one of the guards - a large half-orc explained as he held up what looked to be a cheapo plastic bust of Magnus’s face. It probably wouldn’t be so bad, if not for the fact that the person who made it cast it all in yellow plastic. “How do you expect him to sign it?”

The fan - a little girl took a step back. But she was stopped by the guard's hand.

“If it helps, take this.” the orc explained and handed her a piece of paper. “Use this instead.”

The girl nods and headed on her merry way. A bit of fangirling followed as she headed to Magnus.

It’s takes a couple minutes, but eventually she’s made her way back through

“Thank you!” the girl explained and got a nod in return from the half-orc. The guard just smiles, returning his attention to the crowd in front of him.

“Next?” he called out, only for a purple wyvern and their elf rider to wander forward. For the con, the rider had gone for their finest princess-style dress. Crafted from what looks like their own skin of all things, the pink garment had beautiful purple accents and lace that looked to be done by a master seamstress. Or perhaps through a more natural process.

There was just one small problem. The wyvern’s head was reaching towards the ceiling. Even then, it was forced to crane their neck down to not make a massive hole in the ceiling.

“I can help with that.” a voice explained as Anya got up from her seat. She walked over to the massive drake, placing a hand on their neck. “This might tickle a little bit.”

The wyvern did their best nod and watched as energy surged into their body. They began to shrink down, eventually reaching a height of around five feet. A size that was possibly more manageable on top of making cuddling far easier for the pair.

“Thank you.” the wyvern explained as they headed up the line.

“Let me sign something of yours as well.” Anya continued, getting a look from the pair. So the rider dug into her dress and pulled out a plush of some sort. It looked like it was based off Chrona, which you shouldn’t tell Miguel about.

“Thank you.” the rider remarked as she got off to hand the plush over. Anya nodded and turned around to grab her pen. “Could you sign this?”

The rider got a nod as the plush switched hands. Then it was off to lillia.

“Thank you.” the wyvern explained as her attention turned to Anya. “We don't normally get out, so I kind of forgot that I'm far bigger than Princess here.”

Anya cracked a smile and gave a nod. After, she handed the plush back and watched as the pair continue on to lillia of all people.

“Hi there! What's your name?” lillia greeted and watched the rider perk up. Not because she had been asked her name (far from it). Though, why she brought a Chrona plush over say a lillia one will probably never be answered.

“Whip.” the girl whispered, placing the plush down in front of her chosen mage girl. “I'm a big fan of you.”

lillia nodded, taking the time to look her visitor over. I guess in her mind, this girl was somehow even cuter than her or something.

“Thank you.” she muttered, trying to hide any traces of envy in her voice as the plushie was reduced into a million pieces. “Oopsy~”

For a brief moment, everyone in the audience and in line could swear that they saw the lights go out. Or perhaps the draconic aura surrounding the teenage warlock. You might want to rethink that decision of yours right now, lillia. I don't think you or Whip here want any of this.

“Shut your mouth, you plastic loli!”

I guess that answers my question. Your jealousy has gotten the better of you. Serves you right.

“Princess, please keep the damage to a minimum.” her cohort explained and watched Whip give a nod.

“I will.” she added and fished a derringer out. I guess security forgot to check participants for weapons. But considering they were trying to stop a church from getting in, that was understandable. 

Much like the rest of her outfit, it was a pastel shade of pink with purple accents. Quite popular with little girls and children looking for their first firearm. For some reason.

“Oh. You brought your cute little gun to a magic fight.” lillia hissed and puffed out her chest, getting a look from her husband and her leader. “What? Am I not allowed to be a tiny bit jealous? I'm the token cute girl who is supposed to be just that. The smile who brightens everyone's day, the shoulder to cry on. All that stupid shit.”

Then you should bring it up with your creator rather than throwing a tantrum at a fan.

“Whatever.”

lillia brought forth a spell, watching Whip fire her revolver in return. While the two projectiles did meet, it was the spell that took priority.

“Crud.” Whip muttered, ducking down to avoid the attack. As used to seasoned opponents as she was, this was much different fight than the warlock expecting. Especially when there wasn't much in the way of reason for this. “Yelena, grant me your strength.”

Yelena gave a nod, watching Whip get surrounded by a purple outline. After, her attention turned back to lillia.

“Spiritflare.”

The blast that follows is enough to shut lillia up. Maybe too much. Especially when it knocked that particular part of the stage back a little.

“Oops.” Whip muttered and skipped over to Chrona, who was quite freaked out by this. “Could you sign her please?” the warlock whisper and gave her biggest smile.

.

Back outside, news of the brawl had not reached the food area. Which was most definitely a good thing. Especially with the way things were going on their end.

Clementine was fine with help.

As the manager of a catering company, having employees to take care of any tasks that her strengths couldn't cover was an important part of the business. Even if that meant having to call a favor from what was essentially the enemy. Multiple enemies, in fact. Because as it turns out, even having a couple days isn’t enough to gather enough employees to cover such a massive event. Of  course, with such personalities all having to work together.

“When you put it that way.”

Clementine turned around, taking in the woman before her. While quite pale and tall, her witch dress looked to bring out all her features while the hat on her head did wonders in hiding the dye job done to her hair. Like seriously, let that red hair be seen by the world.

Finishing off the look, was a pair of striped socks leading down into a pair of pumps colored to match her dress. Thankfully, the naginata had been left with her clown wife, who was hard at work entertaining children and adults alike. Which was on top of the large plush dragon and her plush gorgon companion cuddling up with some children. She was certain they were gotten by that Jestery gal. Something about having something else for the kids and them being quite huggable. Why that was such a big deal, the orc caterer wasn’t entirely certain.

“Just because I’m working with you, doesn’t mean you’re still not competition.” Clementine muttered as she focused in on her fellow cook. “Is that clear?”

Her opponent nodded as the two returned to their stations. But not without a glare or two to each other.

Better than a full-on fight, if you ask me.


	10. #10 - Magia Con pt 5 (Finale)

For our lone succubus voice actress, it was hard to live so far from home. But there was still ways to have a comfort of such places even when you’re far away.

“Hi honey!” the voice of an orc called out, bringing a smile to Amber’s face.

“So, how is my big pumpkin feeling right now?” she inquired as what looked to be an orc in a victorian-style dress and crinoline turned to face the phone camera. Their face was recently powdered, with a light coat of lipstick and eyeshadow to complement what looked to be contacts to give their face a sort of feminine appearance.

“Wonderful.” the orc on the other end greeted, doing their best to sound as regal and feminine as they could. From the looks of things, they were quite skilled at it. Though the polearm covered in a mix of felt and frills behind them showed a different story. Which was on top of the large teddy bear that looked to be as large as our orc friend here. “Sweetie and I really miss you.”

Almost on cue, an orc succubi child ran up to the camera. Like the person talking into the phone, they too are dressed in a victorian dress and crinoline. A frilly bonnet hung in their hair, 

“Hi mommy!” the child explained as they looked towards the camera. For what was a cross between a creature of the night and a domesticated barbarian, they looked right at home in their outfit. Maybe even swinging around an axe. “I got a new dolly!”

They hold up a doll, making it dance in front of the camera. It wasn’t anything impressive. Okay, I'll give it a ‘cute’.

“Better.” the succubi whispered, letting her attention return back to the phone camera. “Mommy just has to get through this panel.”

She cracked a smile, hoping to God that whatever announcement Jestery had for the world wasn't a sudden turnaround on Mage Girls. It was one thing to come in and do her lines for Jes. It was another having to take the constant flights between Digia City and Branaka because more of said lines had to be re recorded. But when one got to see both the faces of children and adults light up when you perform, then it was all worth it.

Of course, this peace couldn’t last. Crystal opened the door, poking her head in.

“Lucia, five minutes!” the dwarf announced and got a nod from the succubus in return. Then it was back to the phone.

“I guess I'll have to cut our chat short, pumpkin.” Lucia explained, taking a deep breath. “I love you.”

The orc nods, letting her lips be on display as they and the child nod. A part of her would prefer to be with them tight now. But life is sometimes not fair when it comes to that sort of stuff. So she took a deep breath and got to work on her makeup. Which mostly meant removing the powder on her face and letting something more modern take over for her. Not that Lucia could really tell that much of a difference. Outside of the face powder of course. Her face felt… incomplete without it. But a face of white powder wasn't something that most people here in Digia City were real big fans of.

“There we go.” she thought, pushing the chair in as she got up from the vanity. But not before giving the mirror one last look.

Looking beyond the work of modern cosmetics, Lucia's silver eyes glistened brightly, while her lips remained as drab as ever. It was the one battle the succubus was willing to make for the day.

“That should do it.”

With that, Lucia grabbed her phone and slipped it into her outfit - a nice auburn top with a tan skirt and tennis shoes. Not exactly the outfit she would wear back at home (that would be a Victorian-style dress and crinoline like the ones worn by her significant other and their child), but it did the job nicely. Well, that's what they would see at least. In truth, she had just polymorphed her outfit away for the moment.

Lucia made her exit, running right into Crystal right after.

“How goes it?” she inquired and watched the dwarf look towards her.

A deep breath followed. Possibly because the dwarf wasn't used to her actually wanting to talk or something. 

“Outside of my maid hitting on me, alright.” the dwarf whispered and gave the succubus a look. “Why do you care? Have you finally decided to open up to your fellow co-workers.”

Lucia looked away.

“I'm a couple thousand miles away from my home and family, Miss Crystal.” Lucia countered, picking the dwarf up. “Well excuse me for putting up with a culture that is not my own for the sake of work.”   
That remark did not go over well, judging by the amount of squirming occurring on Crystal’s part. So Lucia put her down.

“Then move over then.” the dwarf countered, trying her best to sound like she had some control of this situation then. “If it’s that big of a deal then.”

Lucia just rolled her eyes, getting joined by Andolofos. While he hadn't gotten dressed up for the panel (being a house mimic and all)

“Something wrong here?” the house mimic inquired, only to watch Lucia just shake her head.

“Just trying to explain to Crystal here my situation.” the succubus explained and shot the dwarf a glance. While Crystal didn't give a direct answer, it was clear enough for the one she had been arguing with. If this was necessary to keep  the peace, so be it.

“Okay. That just leaves Clops.” the dwarf remarked and watched the voice actors look among each other and just shrug. Well, Lucia shrugged. Andolofos just shook his body and by some miracle, managed to not hit anyone. “Darn it. They're always late.”

Right on cue, what sounded like a centaur jogged on over.

“Sorry about that, Crystal.” Clops explained as they joined the group. That didn't explain why they were covered in seaweed and face cream. “Can't a centaur get a little spa treatment?”

Yes, but I'm not sure if you're a guy or a gal.

“Either one works for me.” the centaur explained, the door out to stage coming into view. Which leaves the question of how to get the house mimic through.

...Or not, since the doorway just grew to match his size and he headed on through. You don't see that every day. After, the rest of our motley crew followed behind.

In between chapters, some lovely volunteers were tasked with fixing up the stage from lillia's tantrum. Which did result in the aggressor in question being tied up for the moment.

“With that, we welcome you to the final event of the con.” Alex explained and held a hand out for the voice cast. They gave a wave and made their way over to the provided chairs and table. It looked to be built to accommodate a house mimic and centaur, with a higher chair for Crystal. How nice of them.

Even the crowd had calmed down for the moment.

“Now, let's hear it for the voice actors for Jes, Magnus and Anya on top of their manager, Crystal!” Dave added, the two making their way offstage. But not before handing the mic off to Crystal.

“Like Dave and Alex said, I'm the manager of this group of misfits.” the dwarf explained, trying her best to stay composed and have her attention on the entire audience. “While Lillia's voice actor, Roderick Lee, couldn't come due to a funeral, he is deeply ashamed by the way the Lillia here acted earlier.”

That got her a look.

“Cry me a river.” Lillia muttered, getting a look from Crystal in return. “You're not my boss.”

All that got her was a nod and a smile.

“If anyone wants to start our introductions?”

Lucia raised her hand.

“I'm Lucia Blake. You probably know me as Jes from Mage Girls, but I also voice Lantis on the villain side of things.” the succubus explained and scanned the crowd. “Though, I wasn't expecting my significant other and child to make it here today.”

On cue, an orc pair in the back stood up from their chairs. Judging by the taller one having the frilly halberd, I'm guessing that is Pumpkin. They were dressed much the same way as the call from earlier. The face was freshly powdered, with a touch of rouge to the lips. Quite daring. The bonnet had been propped back up, giving the impression of tunnel vision of sorts for the orc. Of course, there was still the victorian dress with the crinoline and petticoats underneath. 

What was more interesting, was how the crowd was reacting to all of this. While Lucia knew her image was kind of a mess, this announcement shouldn't be that much of a surprise, right?

Then it was Andolofos turn to introduce himself. 

“I'm that big house mimic that freaked the ticket guy out.”

It took the audience a couple seconds to realize what he was even talking about. Even when they did, all it really got was a chuckle of sorts from a couple people.

“I voice Anya, funnily enough.” Andolofos continued, cracking as best of a smile that a living house could muster. “On top of all the cute and cuddly animals that the villains like to slaughter.”

The smile fades for the briefest of seconds, but comes back as he hands the mic over to Clops.

“Hi I'm Clops, Magnus's voice actor.” the centaur explained and leaned forward slightly. “Unlike the rest of my companions, that’s just the sole voice I do. Well, outside of the background voices on a crudton of shows for Jester Entertainment.”

The mic was handed back to Crystal.

“With that, let's get to questions.” she explained and watched a person walk up towards the stage.

“Lucia, what's the biggest difference between working here compared to overseas?”

Lucia took a deep breath, watching her daughter and significant other focus back in on her.

“Outside of the clothes worn, it's a lot harder to get to know people around here than in Branaka.” she answered and cracked a smile right after. “But I’m trying my best.”

Crystal shot her a look. In return, she gave a look of her own.

“I’m trying at least.” she muttered, just loud enough for the dwarf to give a nod. “It’s a learning process.”

With that question now answered, the next fan came up. They appear to be a drider, dressed in what looked to be a suit of sorts.

“For all of you, do you have any funny bloopers?” the drider inquired, watching Lucia throw the mic over to Clops.

“Well, there was that one time that Andolofos got hit with all that stuff.” Clops explained and got a look from the house mimic. “You went into a full-on rant about something. I think it was about how dumb the villain was to really fall for that sort of disguises.”

The house mimic’s face turned red.

“It only happened once.” Andolofos announced, attempting damage control at a time none was really needed. “Better than the one time you and Roderick came in with those clown faces, terrorizing Lucia.”

Lucia shot him a glance, only to follow it up with a chuckle. Which in turn got her the mic. So she let her focus return to the audience.

“Outside of that, the supposed ‘Magnus in a dress episode is the result of one of the bloopers.”

Clops rolled his eyes and snorted. I don't think we'll be hearing any more about this story. Which is quite a shame.

The rest of the questions weren't that bad. A lot of general stuff mostly.

Eventually, all good things had to come to an end.

“It's time for Jestery's announcement!” the titular jester as she was handed the mic. “Before we head into our next season of Mage Girls, we at Jester Entertainment have something special for all of you.” 

Jestery waited a moment, letting the anticipation of the crowd grow.

“Let us enjoy our triumphs with an Advent. An Advent… of Celebration!”


End file.
